Griselda's Brother
by DominoRuler
Summary: This is during The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom. Griselda has a brother. Is he good or evil? Does he have a family? Will the winx help Griselda? If they don't, is it because Griselda was mean to them during the school years? I can oly answer one of thhose, yes he has a family. Griselda's soft side comes out in this. PLEASE READ! Sorry this is on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Griselda was holding up a shield protecting Stella, Flora, Tenca, and herself. "Go inside or I'll have you in detention," Griselda said. Stella looked at her, she was not happy. "You can't talk to us line that we graduated already." Griselda was beginning to have trouble keeping up the barrier. "You will not win," Griselda spat out before collapsing.

In 'the world of'uncounsiousness' Griselda was confused on what had passed. Then it all came back to her: the battle, the shield, the 3 fairies she threatened to leave. She remembered. She wondered what was happening outside the dream world. Then, instantly, she was in a hospital, she had never seen the design before; Stella could probably tell her; Then, Griselda saw a tallish man wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, he had brown hair. Gregory, Griselda's brother. He was walking up to a woman with white hair and was holding a child. The strange woman was in a blue hospital dress. Wait a minute those kinds of hospital dresses are only on Earth.

"Gregory, what's going on?" she asked, totally confused about the events that passed before her very eyes. Her brother was older, on another planet from what she could tell, and was with a woman she had never seen before and apperently just had a baby. What had she missed? Did her brother have a baby, girl from the looks of it.

Griselda came out of 'the world of uncounsiousness' with a brace around her arm.

Later that day Bloom was about to set off to obsidean, when Griselda caught up to her. "Bloom can you hold on a second," she asked running up to her. Bloom nodded. "Listen, I know it is very important for you to find your bieth parents, but when you come back I want to ask you of a favor." Bloom had no idea what she was talking about. "What will you be needing my assistance for?" she asked, curiously on why the assistant headmistress Griselda would need her help. Griselda opened her mouth to reply, but Sky called for her. "Good luck, princess. I'll tell you when you get back." Bloom smiled as she went off to the ship

* * *

**Sorry this is short, but I have just started it and you know what happens so far.**


	2. The Mysteries

**On Earth:**

Winter was in her room, getting ready for school. She had platinum blonde hair, and it was the one thing that made her special. Or so she thought. Winter sat on her chair in front of her dresser. She picked up her dark tan hand mirror with red flowers on the back. She, then, went to the bathroom to curl her hair. She walked out and put on a pair of pre-ripped blue jeans and a short sleeved brown shirt that has a collar. Winter made sure the collar was down. Lastly, she put on some tan fake lizard skin high heeled boots.

Winter went down stair to see her dad in his work uniform. A baby blue button up shirt with his badge on the chest, gray-blue pants with his weapon belt on his waist. Her father was a police officer.

Greg was trying to do his tie as he noticed Winter standing in front of him. "Winter, I didn't hear you come down."

Winter walked up to her dad and shook her head. She, then, did his tie properly.

"I'm a man. Of course I don't know how to do my tie," he said, getting a smile out of his daughter. "Oh, I must have been pretty funny to get a smile out of you. Maybe, one day, I'll get you to laugh." Winter smiled again and shook her head again. Some of her hair fell in her face in the process, although she didn't mind. She didn't talk much and was kind of a loner. She pulled out her phone and texted him, 'Good luck with that. ;P' "You got that from your mother you know," he would say when she would show she was a loner. Greg didn't tell her she didn't inherit it, though. "Happy 14th birthday, my baby girl," Greg muttered, knowing Winter didn't care too much for her birthday.

Winter waved good-bye to her father and began her cold walk to school. Winter got a weird feeling- like she was being followed, but when she turned around, no one was there. Her phone vibrated. When she looked at the text she had gotten it was weird: _Winter, you can't trust them. Remember that!_ She was freaked out, then began to run. She tripped over a block of ice. Wait, ice? There was no ice anywhere else. Her phone vibrated again. _You can't run from this, or them. They will find you. Whatever you do, DON'T TRUST THEM! _Winter tried to text back, 'What? Who are you? You better leave me alone! My dad is a cop!' But the screen just said, 'The number you are communicate with does not exist. Please check the number again.' Winter didn't dare do anything with her phone. She just put it back in her pocket. Her phone vibrated yet again. Winter ignored it. Then her phone began to ring. It sang "Winter Wonderland." She pulled it out. Winter had put her phone on vibrate and now it was ringing.

Winter clicked the answer button and put it on speaker phone. A raspy voice spoke, it sounded like whoever it was had no idea what water was. "Winter, you can't trust them. Remember that! You can't run from them. They will find you, and I shall try to." Winter opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She began to run watching the ground and in front of her.

Finally, she was in class and her phone didn't ring or vibrate once.

* * *

**At Alfea, After Sparx Has Returned**

The winx and specialists got back and were talking about random stuff. Bloom noticed Griselda and another teacher at the top of the school where students, or teachers, can think. She didn't want to be rube, but her curiosity got the better of her. "You guys go ahead. I need to talk to someone," Bloom delared. She snapped and was upside down beneath the let off.

"So, you think you have found your brother?" a voice asked. Bloom recognized it as Du Four's.

Griselda snapped at her. "I always knew I would find him. I just didn't know where he was. And now I believe he is in trouble. I also believe the winx can help me save him and whoever else needed."

Du Four sighed. Bloom heard footsteps going towards Griselda's voice. Her voice got very soft and gental, Bloom almost collapsed at the sound of it, it was so soothing. "Listen to me, my-"

Griselda must have felt tired at the sound of it too because she didn't want Du Four to speak anymore. The next part completely confused Bloom. "No, mother! I know he needs our-or at least _my_-help. And I won't have you making me forget about it. When I was young. That was the only time I yearned for your hipnotic voice. It can put armies to sleep and make them forget they were ever even at war, if you will it."

So, Du four was Griselda's mother. Well, it kinda made since she is immortal.

Bloom snapped again and teleported back to where she was. Du four must have heard her snap because she went over to where Bloom was just at and looked over the edge. She was about to look in Bloom's direction, so Bloom tried, and succeeded, to look non-chalant. When Du four looked away, Bloom went to tell her friends what she heard. Luckily, the boys were just getting on their bikes (did I forget to mention someone froze their ship? Oopsie). Bloom pointed at the boys and they were lifted off their bikes. They all looked at Bloom; she focused as hard as she could to set them down gently, sweat was even appearing on on her forehead. They fell, luckily it was on their girl friends' beds. Not-so-lucky for Timmy. Teccna had been studying so her bed had books on it (Ouch, sorry Timmy). Bloom apoligized, plopped into a chair from exaustion, then told them what she heard.

"So let me get this strai-" Stella was interupted by a knocking at her door. And she hates to be interupted. Sky and Riven had to hold her down and tell her to heel every five seconds.

Musa got the door. She gasped in the shock of what she saw. "Du four, Griselda, is there something we can do for you?"

They were about to answer when Stella shot up from the 2 boys' grasp. "So, mother and daughter, huh? Well, I never would have guessed that. _N__ever_." Griselda pointed at Du four as she was charging toward Stella, but was pulled back by vines. Now, Dufour was stuck in a chair. "Flora?" Stella asked looking over her shoulder. Flora just shook her head and shrugged. Griselda raised her hand, telling them it was her.

"Would you like to tell me how you knew she was my mother?" Gridelda asked, obviously trying her hardest to keep her mother at bay. Bloom snapped her fingers as everyone pointed at her. She was gone. Bloom was invisable, though no one knew it. She just stayed out of everyone's way and listen in to the conversation. Stella had transformed as Griselda got too tired to keep her mother down any longer. Stella had flew up into the air to prevent Du four from touching her. "Will you help me find my brother?"

Bloom chose that moment to go back visable. Everyone was, to say the least, startled. "Of course we will," she said cheerfully.

* * *

**At Winter's House**

Greg got a mysterious call. "Hello?"

_"Greg! It's Griselda. Where are you?"_

"Griselda, I wanted to talk to you for sooooo long. I-I'm in Gardinia."

_"I'm sorry. Where? The place's name was muffled."_

"Gar-deen-ya!"

_"Gardinia?"_

"Yes. I know you. When are you getting-" They appeared in the living room. Timmy hit his knee on the table as he was about to get put through it(Bad day for Timmy). "Zeldie!" He ran over and hugged Griselda. Du four coughed. "Mother," he said coldly. Du four didn't seem to mind it though. "My daughter will be home in an hour so have a seat and we can catch up." They all sat down and Greg waved his hand. Du four was put in chains.

"Haha. Very funny," she stated coldly.

"Yes, very funny. So, Griselda. What's been going on the magix dimension?"

* * *

Winter walked in just as the group finished talking about Mandragora's attack. "Winter, honey can you come here?" She turned the corner and everyone but Greg's eyes widened. They strange group's eyes widened at Winter's hair and beauty. Winter pointed to Du four who was still in chains. "Just precausions."

Winter tilted her head in an understanding way. She went over to Du four, pulled out her bobbing-pin, and released her. Du four stood up imediately. "Finally, someone with hospitality. Hello, I'm your father's Mother. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Winter took. Winter put out her thumb and pinkie while keeping the rest down.

"She's saying it's nice to meet you too," Greg translated. Winter smiled at and went to sit beside him.

"Why didn't she just say it?" Du four asked rudely. Winter looked at her father and signed, 'I don't think I'm going to like her'.

Greg just smiled. He leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Most don't." Winter looked at Du four and back at her father. 'I see why'. He chuckled.

"Hello. We are still in the room, you know." Winter touched her head with her index finger saying she did know.

Winter looked at her dad with a serious face. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to show her father the texts she had gotten. His smile diappeared. He muttered a single word: "Amaryllis."


	3. Winter Shouts, Well Kinda

**Please go on my home page and answer the pole.**

* * *

"Amaryllis? As in the snow queen? What does she have to do with anything?" Griselda asked. Winter looked confused, but took her phone and put something in it. "What did you type, dear?"

Winter looked at her dad and signed. "She put Amaryllis's name as the mystery number," Greg translated. Winter got up and texted her dad, 'I've got homework.'

As she was walking out, she turned to face the strange group: two elder women, six girls, six guys, and her father. She shook her head at the sight. She turned back to walk up the stairs and heard the woman she untied ask, "What's wrong with her? Is she mute?"

Winter turned around with a look of hate spread across her face. She went back into the room and told/signed for her dad to translate. He stood up. "She's hasn't been this mad... well ever. Ok, begin and I'll translate. 'No, I'm not mute, and I'm most definetly not deaf. I find it very rude that you would ask that after I exited the room. If you would have asked when I was still in here, I would not have been offended. Now, your visit is unexpected since my father didn't tell me and it is now very much unwanted so you should go back to wherever you came from!' Wow, I've never seen you so mad. You've never got mad, in fact." They were all taken aback. She began to go back towards the stairs.

Winter got a text from the mysterious 'Amaryllis'. 'I tried to warn you,' it read. Winter didn't show her dad, she just continued up the stairs and finished her homework.

* * *

"Well. She's something. Why doesn't she talk, if you don't mind me asking," Griselda said, after 2 minutes of silence and they all sat back down.

Greg looked up with a smile on his face and looked at Du four. He turned back to Grisleda and his face turned serious again. "She hasn't talked ever since 2nd grade. I've actually forgotten what her voice sounds like. I'm most certainly glad she doesn't like you," he added, looking at his mother. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Du four scoffed. "You must've have something to her about us." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Greg shook him head. "I haven't said anything about anything. Magic schools, other dimensions, and most certainly not anything about you!"


End file.
